It's About Time
by Next to Me
Summary: Sullivandy story with snips of other couples in Station 19. I believe they are gonna get together soon and this helps until them I guess! Starts from the last episode 2x14. Hope you guys enjoy, I'm terrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I am trying to pick up writing again! Ive been away for awhile and find writing so much fun. So this story is Sullivandy because why not! They have such great chemistry and I believe that they will be together soon but couldnt wait any longer.

* * *

*Set after Ripley gets admitted and is in a room waiting for surgery*

* * *

Andy was pacing in the hallway trying to get a hold of Hughes.

"Where the hell is she! Does she not realize that her boyfriend is in the hospital. I can not believe she's been seeing the chief. Did anyone know?" Andy said franticly.

She stops pacing when Sullivan says nothing and gives her a knowing look.

"Oh my god. You knew. I mean yea I guess you knew he's your friend and your captain." Andy said while starting to pace again and trying to call Vic again. "This is really bad Robert."

Sullivan was taken back that she called him Robert. She normally just calls him Captain or Sullivan.

"Andy can you just stop and sit down for five minutes?" Sullivan said while placing his hands on Andys shoulders to steady her. "You are going to tire yourself out and then you won't be much help when she does get here. Now she is probably still cleaning up with the others. Did you manage to get a hold of any of the crew?"

"No I don't even know who would be with her. Warren is here, I could send him out to look." Andy said running down the hall to find warren.

"Andy wait…" Sullivan said trying to stop her before she left. "God damn it."

'Why can't I just tell her already. I can't tell her because I'm her boss, and she's one of closest friends. Actually she's one of my only friends. If I told her everything would be ruined. If she didn't want me back… I would loose her as a friend and maybe even more.'

* * *

Later that night the crew found Vic and are waiting for Ripley to get out of surgery. After a long and intensive surgery Maggie finally comes out to update everyone on how he's doing.

"He's ok but he had a tough surgery. He is going to be in the ICU for the next 48 hours until we know he is ok and can move him to recovery."

Vic is almost in tears clinging onto Travis. "Can I go see him?"

"They will only let family in the ICU" Maggie informed her

"Please Dr. Pierce, I'm his… I'm his fiancé. I need to see him. I was so mad at him because he didn't show up this morning and its because he was fighting for his life. Please I need to see him." Vic manages to get out.

"Ok, but everyone else has to stay outside the glass. Come with me."

Maggie brings the crew up to see Ripley and allows Hughes in the room to be with him. Everyone else just watches from the glass. Being in a situation like this again for Sullivan is hard. He sees what can happen to the people you care about so easily and doesn't think he wants to not be with the one he cares about. First his wife and now one of his oldest friends. Time is limited so why not spend it together. Screw the consequences because for the first time since his wife dying he's found someone he could be happy with, who makes him smile, laugh, and feel alive again.

He leans down and whispers in Andys ear, "Andy, can you come with me?"

She mearly looks up and sees he's upset so she gently responds with a, "Yea of course."

* * *

*Insert excited GIF* I know its short, like toooo short. Leave feedback and tell me if I should continue! In the process of writing the second chapter but i wanted to release a little bit to get it out their! Hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright second chapter! Sooner is better than later. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Robert walks down the hall with Andy following right behind him. He finds an on call room that's empty and opens the door for Andy. They both walk in and he closes the door behind them while he's still facing the door.

"So what's going on? Are you ok? I know he's one of your oldest friends and seeing him like that isn't easy." Andy said.

"Life is so short." Robert said under his breath

"Sorry what did you say?" Andy asked as he turned around

"Life is short. I mean look what just happened to Chief. Yesterday he was fine, nothing wrong and then today… I mean shit, it could all be gone just like that. Thats what happened with my wife. She was fine and then an accident took her from me."

Robert then got a softer look in his eyes when he looked at Andy

"After our accident, things changed for me."

"Yea I mean they changed for me too. We became closer and even friends." Andy let out

"Yea, friends. Andy… what if I want to be more than friends?" He asked

"What… what do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean. We have been close these past couple months between the accident, me getting my legs back to normal, hell we even go out a lot. I love spending time with you and I love learning new things about you everyday." He says walking closer to her.

"I'm saying that I like you as more than a friend. Life is so short to not tell the people in your life how you feel, just look at what happened today. I just couldn't go another day without telling you."

Andy was shocked but also in awe.

Andy cannot believe what he is saying to her right now. He is her captain and he wants her. They have been through so much together and have been there for each other. Other than Maya he has become the second closest person to her at the station. She liked Sullivan but things could get so complicated so fast.

"Robert" she said in a whisper

"Andy" he said totally standing looking down at her.

"Things could get so complicated, I mean you're my captain." Andy tried to justify why they shouldn't do this.

"Then let it. I want you, you are a light that came into my life and I'm not about to let that go."

Andy looked down for a couple seconds before looking back into Roberts eyes that were still fixed on her. Before she could stop herself or think of a reason not to she raised herself up and brought Roberts face down to hers. She kissed him softly at first. They both separated and looked into each others eyes knowing that this is right, that there was a spark. Next thing they knew they were kissing again before Robert picked her up and sat her on an end table. Andys hands were holding onto the back of his neck while Robert gripped her hips. They were so involved in the moment that they didn't notice the door opening.

"Andy we need you…" Jack said before realizing she wasn't alone and that not only was she not along but with their captain.

* * *

Well now things are complicated! Let me know what you think and leave some reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews guys! Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

"Andy we need you…" Jack said opening the door to the on call room that Andy and Sullivan were in. Together.

Jack looked away instantly as they stepped away from each other.

"I didn't see anything." Jack said before closing the door.

Andy started running to the door, "Ill go make sure he doesn't say anything!"

Andy said leaving Sullivan in the room alone.

"Jack wait!" Andy said catching up to him.

"You cannot say anything to anyone. Sullivan could loose his job if anyone knew. Please." Andy said practically begging Jack to remain quiet.

"Look we have other issues at the moment then who you are sleeping with this week." Jack said almost annoyed. "We got a call about a building fire. Vic is going to stay here but we all need to get back to the station now."

"Ok, let me just get Sullivan and then we will be down with you guys." She said walking back to the room.

Andy opens the door and Sullivan turns immediately.

"Jack was just letting us know their is a call down the street. We need to leave now."

"Andy are we going to talk about what just happened?"

"Later, we need to leave. Now." She said before both of them left the room.

* * *

The team got back to the station after the call they got at the hospital. The team was cleaning up while Sullivan was up by his office when he locked eyes with Herrera. He motioned with his eyes for her to come up and he walked into his office which didn't go unnoticed by Gibson. She soon went up and into his office to find him leaning against his desk waiting.

"Hey" He said getting up

"Hey" She said back awkwardly

They both didn't know what to say. Back at the hospital they were just so in the moment that nothing else mattered but now that they are back around everyone and the fact the Jack saw them complicated things entirely.

"Look I meant what I said back there. I like you and life is too short to not spend it with the person you care about. I mean hell we were just in an accident months ago and I thought I lost my legs. What happened to Luke could have happened to me. We are the same age, I could almost die of smoke inhalation too."

Andy could see he was getting upset. "Hey don't think like that. Thats not going to happen, I won't let it." She said walking over to him, grabbing his hands in hers. She looked up at him and he was looking at her. She raised her hand up to his cheek and gently brushed it with her thumb.

"I want this Andy, but only if you're all in."

"Maya won't be home tonight. Come over and I will show you how much i'm in this with you."

She leaned up kissed him before leaving his office leaving him speechless.

Andy walked out of Sullivans office to be met by Jack in the kitchen.

"So when did this thing start?"

"This "thing" started last night but was probably starting before I even knew it was. I thought we were just really close friends and then it just happened. And where do you get off asking me about my relationships when you've been sleeping with my best friend behind my back?" She asked almost defensive.

"Andy how many times are we going to apologize for this? Look we are sorry. She wanted to tell you for awhile but I told her not to. Look I know this won't make up for it but I won't tell anyone about Sullivan. We don't need to be loosing anyone else from the station. We are all a family and I want it to stay that way." Jack said before leaving Andy alone.

* * *

Andy got home that night waiting for Robert to show up. She had everything ready. She made them dinner because without her I think he would starve. She lit some candles and made sure everything was perfect. Before she knew it she heard a knock on the door. She answered it and there he was holding a bottle of red.

"Hi" she said grabbing his hand and leading him inside. When she closed the door and turned around Robert leaned down and kissed her. Everything was just perfect.

"Do you have a bottle opener?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes its in the top drawer to your left." Andy said following him into the kitchen.

"Everything looks amazing. I feel like you're always feeding me. Have you realized that?" He said letting out a laugh which made her smile.

"Well it's almost done." She told him as he was pouring her a glass.

The next thing Andy hears stops her in her tracks. Its the key in her doors lock.

"She's home get down." She says as Maya is walking in. Andy pushes Robert to the floor and motions for him to be quiet.

"I am so tired, how did you get off work so fast?" She says walking in the door.

Maya notices that Andy has a dinner set, two glasses of wine set and is dressed really nice.

"Oh my god, do you have a date tonight? I totally just ruined it didn't I? I was supposed to be out and not here. Wait who are you seeing because I know its not Ryan. Who is it? Spill!" Maya said trying to pry information out of her best friend.

"Um well its not really anyone you know. Just someone I met while out." She tried coming up with something believable.

"Ok we'll let me just shower and grab some clothes and I will go stay with one of the boys or just crash at Vics since she is at the hospital." She said running to her bedroom.

Before Andy could object she was gone and in her room. Andy just looked down to Sullivan who was sitting on her kitchen floor.

"I think this is going well." He said sarcastically making Andy want to shove him.

"This is not funny I thought she was gone for the night." She said trying to be quiet.

"she will be gone soon and then we can have dinner." Andy told him as he stood up off the floor.

"Yea and then we can have dessert." Robert said in a low seductive tone that made Andy moan. He leaned down to give her a kiss pressing her into the counter. This soon ended when Andy heard Maya call out asking for a towel. He quickly ducked again before Andy replied.

"Yea coming!"

* * *

Hope you all liked this chapter! Kept editing and changing how i wanted things to go but finally wrote this so i hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys i'm sorry about not updating sooner but finals were killer! But they are over and summer is here! If you aren't caught up on the show then don't read because i am kind of following that story line but switching it up as well. Also did you guys see the trailer when they are in LA and have to jump in the pool to get away from the fire and Robert is like holding her face and the look he gives her! UGH i need next weeks episode!

Anyways here is the next chapter!

* * *

A week has passed since Andy and Sullivan started seeing each other. It's also been a week since Ripley was admitted to the ICU after his surgery and later died from the poison in his blood. Everyone dealt with their grieve differently and the funeral was just yesterday. Andy knew Robert was hurting but couldn't comfort him the way she wanted to because nobody knows about them.

After the funeral we all went out for drinks including some of the policemen Ryan works with. I will admit it was weird seeing Ryan talking to Robert but it seems that they are on good terms now. It was getting late so Maya and I headed home to find Vic. I txted Robert that I was leaving before walking home.

Later that night I laid awake thinking about Robert and if he was ok. I grabbed my phone and sent him a quick txt.

"Hi, how are you?"

Right away he called me and I answered trying to be quiet because Maya was right down the hall.

"Hi" I said answering the phone

"Hey" he answered

"How are you? I'm sorry I couldn't be with you more today but everyone was there."

"I know. We need to tell HR. I hate hiding with you Andrea. I don't want to hide our relationship. Even if that means I loose my job or have to transfer."

"Robert, I don't want you to loose your job. We all need you here with us."

"Well we need to do something."

"Before you do anything can I please tell Maya? She is my best friend and I knew how much I was hurt that she didn't tell me about Jack."

"Fine, I won't tell HR until you tell Maya."

"Thank you"

"But you have to tell her Andy, I know how you two are."

"I will, I promise."

"Alright, go get some sleep. We have work in the morning."

"Goodnight"

I knew I needed to tell Maya but I didn't know how she was going to react. The clock read 12:43, should I wake her or wait. Then I remember what Robert just said to me, 'I know how you two are'.

"Damn it" I said climbing out of bed and heading down the hall.

I knocked lightly on her door before opening it.

"Hey Maya are you awake?"

"Andy what's going on? Is it Vic?"

"No, no it's not Vic." I said sitting on her bed.

"I need to tell you something but you cannot tell a word to anyone."

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't tell."

"Andy I promise. What is it?"

I took a deep breath and then told her about how me and Robert starting spending a lot of time together outside of work and then when the whole Ripley accident happened that we got together. I told her about the night she walked in on our date and how we've been seeing each other ever since.

She just stared at me

"I knew it." Maya said

"Im sorry what?" I said back

"I could tell something was up! You too were pretty close at the hospital holding hands and then at the funeral he was looking at you the whole time."

"Yea, he wants to tell HR about us but I wanted to tell you first because I know how much it hurt me when I walked in on you and Jack. Also Jack knows. He kinda walked in on Robert and I at the hospital."

"You were hooking up with our captain while Ripley was dying! Andy!"

"No! No it wasn't like that. We were only kissing and it was because Robert was upset and we were talking about us and it just happened. Then Jack walked in."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's ok"

Maya gave me a hug and then we both went back to bed. I couldn't sleep though because all I could think about was Robert.

* * *

Tell me what you think guys!

Will Robert loose his job? Get transfered? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Heres another chapter! enjoy!

* * *

The next morning when Andy arrived at the station everyone was in the kitchen but instead of eating breakfast everyone was watching the TV.

"Hey what's going on?" She asked

"The wildfires in LA are getting worse, they are asking everyone for supplies and Seattle is one of them. We have to get things ready to be sent down." Robert said addressing the whole team.

"Everyone eat and then meet me downstairs I have list of what they are asking for." He said before leaving and heading to his office.

Andy followed him while everyone else ate their breakfast. When they got to his office she closed the door and the blinds.

Robert watched what she was doing. "Why are you closing those?" He asked before she walked over and kissed him deeply.

When she pulled away he looked shocked that she would do this here.

"I told Maya last night about us, like right after i hung up with you."

After realizing what she just said he brought himself down and continued to kiss her.

After a minute he picked her up and took her into his bunk where he sleeps if on shift at night and closed the door, locking it behind them.

Andy and Robert have been together for a little over a week now and because of Ripley's death neither of them have had the time to have sex. Maya ruined that the first night but since then they have just been busy.

Realizing that he still has to give orders for the day Robert had to stop.

Andy was on top of him about to take her shirt off when Warren knocked on the office door.

"We are ready when you are sir." He said before walking away to join everyone.

Robert and Andy just stayed there, annoyance on both of their faces.

"Andy we have to go." Robert said

"Ugh fine. But tonight you are mine!" She said as Robert laughed a bit.

"I mean it" she said climbing off him and fixing herself.

"Maya will be with Jack tonight because I am forcing her to be and we are going to have an amazing night together." She said opening the door to the office and walking out.

Sullivan just watched her leave before saying, "Yes ma'am."

Later that day after they were done packing up supplies to send down to LA Sullivan came out of his office with news.

"The wildfires are spreading faster and they are asking for help from all stations in Washington and Nevada. We are gearing up and leaving immediately to go help."

"Andy walked over to him while everyone was busy. "So I guess our special night is on hold again."

"Yea I guess it is. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, we have time." she said walking away to help the others.

Everyone got their things ready and headed out.

Sullivan drove the one truck with Andy next to him along with Hughes and Warren while Maya, Jack, Travis and Dean rode in the other truck.

Once they got down there they were given there orders and Sullivan split the team up into pairs.

"Herrera your with me!" He called out over all of the commotion.

When everyone split up he got close to her. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. Im not letting what happened to Ripley happen with us."

She smiled up at him and agreed. "We are in this together."

* * *

Alot is going to happen in the next chapter and i am currently writing it because im so full of ideas right now so keep your alerts on!


	6. Chapter 6

3 Chapters in 1 day! Unhead of! Enjoy you guys!

* * *

Everyone was starting to help evacuate homes and get everyone in their section out of harms way. Everyone was almost done when the fire started approaching at a quicker rate.

"The fire is here!" Vic screamed out to everyone.

"We still have another house to finish." Andy said running in to help any victims. Robert ran right after her.

"Andy! I told you we are staying together." He said with worry across his face.

"Then let's get them together." She said as he followed her into the house.

After they were done getting everyone out they were crossing back yards to get to the fire engines to get the hell out of there when fire started to surround them.

Robert grabbed Andy's hand when he saw the swimming pool. Before the flames could take over them they jumped in.

When Sullivan opened his eyes and found Andy he placed his hands on either side of Andy's face once they were under the water and just looked at her. He was so in love with her and if they died today she would never know. He had to make sure she was ok. Andy finally saw his face and they both knew they couldn't stay here forever but in this moment it was just them. They were holding their breathes but he leaned over and kissed her. When they looked up they noticed the fire was gone from above them. Robert went to the surface first before pulling Andy up to leave.

"Lets get out of here before it gets worse again." He said pulling her out of the water.

She grabbed his hand and they bolted for the engines.

When they were in sight of the crew they dropped hands and kept running.

"Are you guys ok!" Maya said grabbing her best friend.

"You guys are soaking wet. What happened?" Hughes asked helping them all into the engine.

"Its a long story that I can tell when we are in a safer spot. Drive!" Sullivan yelled, out of breath from running he tried to breathe regularly again. Andy just sat next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We were running through back yards to get back to you guys when the fire almost consumed us so we jumped in this swimming pool until the flames subsided and then we can for it." Andy explained.

The drive to the safe shelter felt like forever. When they got there Andy and Sullivan were shown where they could change out of their wet clothes and into dry one. They were alone in a back room to change so they were able to speak freely.

"That was close back there." Andy said getting changed.

Robert just stared at her. "We were lucky. We could have gotten burned or even died back there. These fires aren't a joke." He said in his deeper, more serious tone.

"Robert I know. I wasn't trying to make a joke about them." She said as she grabbed his hand.

"When we were out there all I could think about was how to keep you safe. When I grabbed your hand and ran into the pool I was praying that you were there with me and ok. When I saw your face and realized that you were. That was when I realized that if I could get us out of there that I would finally tell you what I've known since the first day you challenged me in front of the crew. Andrea Herrera, I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being and I just couldn't live another day without you knowing how I feel about you."

Andy stood there speechless. In her past relationships she ran when things were going somewhere farther. Unlike her other relationships though in this one she felt the safest with Robert and knew this one was real. She knew he would always protect her and never let anything bad happen to her. Here was a man who lived through the worse just like herself and wants to be with her. Andy just stared into Roberts eyes before reaching up and kissing him. When she pulled away he leaned his head against hers and repeated what he said only moments ago.

"God I love you." He said just in awe of her.

Andy placed both of her hands on either side of his face, "I love you too Robert Sullivan."

Robert had the widest smile on his face for the first time since before the coffee shop fire. They pulled away from each other to continue changing realizing where they were again. When they were finished they both walked out and Andy went over to talk to Maya.

"Why are you all smiley? Did you and the captain have 7 minutes in heaven back their?" Maya said sarcastically.

"No, he told me that he loves me." Andy said with the biggest smile on her face.

Maya just looked at her and then the captain and back to Andy. "Well what did you say? I've never seen you like this. Not with Jack or Ryan."

"I told him I loved him back. I think this is it Maya. I have a good feeling about him. It's different with him." Andy said watching Sullivan talk to some of the other fire captains. He finally looked up at her and smiled.

Later that night the crew stayed in a hotel because of the long day they've just had.

After everyone was in their rooms Andy walked down the hall to Roberts room. She knocked on the door before he opened the door. When he saw it was her he took her hand and brought her inside. He closed the door and locked it before leaning down to kiss her.

Andy lead him over to the bed. She had him sit down so that she could straddle him. She leaned in and kissed him. Roberts hands immediately went right to her hips to get a good grip. They pulled away and looked at each other.

"This was so worth the wait." Andy said before leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think and if you would like to see something happen in this story!


	7. Chapter 7

What on earth was that season finale? Shes hella pissed at him now! Dont build their relationship up the whole season and then cut them. Also Sullivan is my guy so why do you need to make problems for him again. And whats with them not coming back till 2020! ABC and Shonda fucked up.

Well heres another chapter. Im not familiar with medical terminology so excuse if i got things wrong.

* * *

The next morning Sullivan woke up before Andy. When he saw her all he could do was smile. He tried rolling over to wrap his arms around her when he realized he couldn't move his left leg. His smile went to straight panic. He tried hitting it a couple times to make sure. It was happening again and he didn't know if it would be for good this time.

He reached over and shook Andy, "Andy you need to wake up."

"Whats going on?" She asked confused with the urgency in his voice.

"I need you to call an ambulance I can't feel my leg."

"What! I thought that everything was ok again." Andy said with worry across her face.

"They said that I was lucky and that if I exerted my lower back or legs that this could happen. I tried kicking that door open during the fire but nothing happened right away like in the accident. Im such a fucking idiot!" He said getting angry.

"It's going to be ok. We are going to get you to a hospital and they will take care of this." She said holding his face. "You are going to walk again, you are strong and nothing is going to stop that or you." She said before kissing him.

At the Hospital

Robert and Andy were in the emergency room in LA waiting on a prognosis when Andy got a call from Maya.

"Hey where are you and Sullivan? I went to both of your rooms and your not there." She said worried.

"Yea something important came up that I will explain later but we are staying here for awhile. You guys can take the trucks back to Seattle and we will be home soon." Andy said trying to be discreet.

"Andy are you ok? Like what do you mean something happened?"

"Maya I can't talk about it right now but I am fine. I will see you at home." She said more seriously.

"OK." Maya said before hanging up the phone.

As Andy was hanging up the phone Robert reached over to grab her hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed her hand. "Thank you for staying and helping me."

"Where else would I want to be?" She said as the doctor walked over.

"Ok Mr. Sullivan I read your file from Grey's Sloan Memorial and the test we just ran here and it looks like you fractured part of where you injured your back before. We are going to go in and fix it. Its real quick and then you will have to stay for about a week. After that you can follow up with your doctor back home along with physical therapy again."

"So im going to walk again?"

"Yes, but you need to be extremely careful. You can't be kicking in doors anymore. I know you are a firefighter but you need to have one of your crew members do these things now." She informed him.

"Trust me I'm never doing that again." Robert said before the doctor walked away to get him ready for surgery.

Andy sat down on the bed to look at Robert. "I knew you would be able to walk again. I told you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, im going to be ok. No time for tears Herrera." He said half jokingly.

While Robert was up in surgery Andy gave Maya a call back.

"Hey are you ok?" She said answering the phone.

"Yea Im fine. Are you alone?" Andy asked half crying

"Yea we just got back what's going on? Are you crying?"

"Kind of yea. Sullivan kicked a door yesterday trying to get us away from the fire and it made him fracture his newly healed back so when we woke up today his left leg was completely numb. I had to call an ambulance and he is in surgery right now." Andy told her

"Andy, you need us. Why did you tell us to leave? You need your friends." Maya said concerned for her friend.

"No, Robert wouldn't want you guys seeing him like that. He has too much pride. We have each other. He has to stay here for the next week though and then they are going to transport us to Greys Sloan. Robert told me already that my dad will be in charge for the mean time. I just have to call him and explain exactly why that is."

"That conversation is not going to go well." Maya said almost laughing.

"I know that thanks for the confidence though!"

"Sorry, call me with updates. Also what am I suppose to tell the others?"

"I don't know, just tell them something."

"Ok will do. Call me later." Maya said before hanging up with Andy.

"Shit." Maya said under her breath. She had no clue what she was going to say.

"Here goes nothing." She said walking into the kitchen with everyone else.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Still mad about last night but i have no control over it. Anyways review and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Sunday everyone! Wrote this while waiting for GOT to come on.

* * *

Maya walked into the kitchen to let the rest of the team know that Sullivan and Andy would be gone for the next week.

"Guys I have some thing to tell you." She said getting everyones attention.

"So Captain Sullivan injured his back again during the wildfires and is currently in surgery back in LA. This is why he and Andy didn't come back with us. He woke up and called Andy for help and she went to the hospital with him because they both were in that accident during the wind storm together." Maya told the crew while giving Jack a knowing look.

"Oh wow I hope everything is ok." Said Vic

"Wait so who is filling in for Sullivan?" Warren asked.

"They have to stay in LA for the next week but Captain Herrera has agreed to come back for the time being." Maya told them.

Andy took a deep breath and then dialed her fathers number

"Andrea what is this that I hear you are in Los Angelos still?" He questioned

"Something happened with Sullivan and I stayed back with him." She told him

"Well what happened?"

"Remember when he injured his leg during the wind storm. Well during the wildfires he tried kicking a front door open and he injured it again. He is currently in surgery and is going to be here for the next week. He is going to be out again because he needs physical therapy again and that's why i'm calling you. I need you to sub for him again." Andy managed to get all this information out before her dad could react.

"Wow. Im sorry to hear that. Yes I can fill in again. May I ask though why you are staying? And how did you know his leg wasn't working?"

Well here goes nothing, Andy thought. "Im staying because I was with him when he realized he couldn't feel his leg."

"Andrea, if you are saying what I think you are saying."

"We've been seeing each other since the coffee warehouse fire. Please don't freak out."

"I thought you didn't like him."

"I didn't at first but then we started hanging out and he became a close friend at the station and then it just happened. I love him and right now i'm really scared." Andy confessed to her dad.

There was along pause, "The last time you told me that you loved someone was back in high school with Ryan. Are you sure about this?"

"Ive never been so sure."

"You know you are going to have to talk to HR about this right?"

"We are going as soon as he is better."

There was another long pause, "Thank you dad."

"For what?" He questioned

"For not lecturing me or freaking out."

"I trust that you are doing the right thing for yourself, plus he knows who he will have to answer to if he breaks your heart."

"Not sure that will be necessary but thank you. I will see you next week." Andy said before hanging up the phone.

Andy sat in the waiting room for what felt like forever before the doctors came out.

"So he is out of surgery and is up in recovery. Everything went as expected and he should be waking up shortly. You can follow me." The doctor told Andy.

Andy was so relieved that he was alright. They said he would be but you never know what could happen.

When Andy got to his room she walked over to grab his hand and kissed his head. When she went to let go to grab a chair his hand held onto hers tighter. When Andy looked back at him he was starting to wake up.

"Andrea, mi amor." Which means my love in Spanish. He managed to get out before falling back to sleep.

* * *

I've just always loved mi amor so i decided to add it in for them because they both speak spanish. Hope you guys liked this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is kind of all over the place and jumps quickly. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Andy sat next to Sullivan while he slept. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Nurses would always be coming in to see how he is doing and to check on his levels.

"Your one lucky girl." One of the nurses told Andy

"Before he went in to surgery he made sure you were his emergency contact. He wanted to make sure that they knew that you were his person." The nurse informed Andy.

Andy looked back over to Robert laying their asleep still.

"He doesn't have many people in his life, I'm just glad i'm his." Andy told the nurse before she left the room again.

After a couple of minutes Robert started to wake up. Andy moved closer to sit on his bed so that she was facing him.

"Andy" he said groggy.

"I'm here. Your surgery went perfectly. Do you need anything?" She asked

"Some water, my throats little dry." He managed to get out

"Oh yea let me go get you some." She said about to get off the bed when Robert grabbed her hand. Andy looked down at her hand and then to him.

"Thank you for being here." He said

"Where else would I want to be." She said leaning down to kiss him. "I will be right back." She said before leaving to get him some water but she stopped at the door, "Also my dad is filling in for you and now knows that we are together. Be right back!"

"What." Robert said before leaning his head back and rubbing his forehead.

The next seven days made them closer than ever and not just because they were in a small hospital room together. Sure they knew things about each other before because they've been friends for almost a year now but they really opened up about what they might want in their futures and where they see themselves. They also talked about how to tell HR and how to tell the team. Maya also came down to stay with Andy for two days which Robert didn't mind. He knew that Andy needed her, plus she was always his favorite.

When they returned home Andy went back to work while Robert stayed home and had physical therapy. Each night Andy would stay with him in case he needed help with anything.

One night Andy was getting ready for bed and was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when Robert called out for her.

She walked out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth, "Whats up?" She asked.

"I think you should move in." He said looking at Andy

Andy went back into the bathroom to spit the paste out.

"Don't you think that's a little early?" She asked, "We haven't even told HR or the team yet."

"I don't see why not, we just lived with each other in a hospital and we survived." He said jokingly. "Plus you are always here at night but you have to leave work and go to your place to get things to come here every night. I just think its more practical."

"Can I have a couple days to think about it?" She asked climbing into bed.

"Of course." He said leaning over to kiss her.

The next morning at work before Andy could do anything she grabbed Maya.

"Sullivan wants me to move in with him." She spit out.

Maya just stood their shocked. "You guys have been together not even a month and he's moving you in."

"I don't know, like it makes sense but it's too soon right? It would be easier though, even though I love living with you." Andy was conflicted.

"Well if you move out that means Jack moves in. He's been asking when we can move in together and Dean is getting annoyed with us when i'm over there."

Just then Vic walked in, "Hey guys line up is in 5 minutes." She said before leaving.

"We will talk more later." Andy said before they left for line up.

* * *

I will try to make the next chapter longer. Trying to come up with ideas!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys i have a new chapter for you all!

* * *

"So thats a no?" Robert asked

It's been almost a week since he asked Andy to move in and after talking it over with Maya and thinking about it she realized that right now isn't the right move. For now Andy would keep her drawer and spare toothbrush at his place.

"Not a no, just not right now." She said finishing making dinner. "We need to wait until you are better and back at the station, tell HR and then tell the team. I want to cover my basis before we move forward." Andy responded to his invitation of moving in.

"I get what you mean. I'm going to be out still for another 2 months so I think that we should tell HR soon. Im able to walk now with my cane so i'm going to schedule a meeting. How is Wednesday after shift?" He asked

"Thats fine. After that happens though we need to tell the rest of the team. Maya and Jack already know so we just have to tell the others."

"I hate that people are going to know my business. I don't"

"Open up to many people." Andy cut him off finishing what she already knew.

"Hey watch it." Sullivan said laughing

Andy walked over with the pizza she made them, "Just eat your food." She said handing him a plate and giving him a quick kiss.

**At HR**

"So what brings you in today?" Asked Judy from HR

"Lieutenant Herrera and I are here today because we need to disclose our relationship. We have been seeing each other for a little less than 2 months now. We wanted to come sooner but I got injured in the wildfires down in Los Angelos and we weren't able to make it here." He said

"I see, well this is a conflict of interest seeing as your her captain and she's a lieutenant. Herrera if you were a lower rank we would probably have moved one of you to a different station. In this case though it looks like Chief Ripley put a memo in when he was still alive that no one in 19 is to be moved unless they want to. Seeing as you are already on leave Captain Sullivan I'm not going to suspend you longer than needed. That being said, if we see any favoritism or if anyone reports something we will investigate and possibly move one of you." She informed us

Robert and Andy both looked at each other and then back at Judy. "Thank you, you won't have to worry about reassignment with us." Andy said before they left the office.

When we got back into the car we were both a bit shocked that they didn't get more of a punishment.

"What was that?" Andy asked

"Not sure" he responded

"I was waiting for a 2 week suspension for me and a slap on the wrist but we were let off so easy." She said starting the car.

When they got home they were both tired from the day they had so they decided to just order Chinese food. Before Andy could call it in Maya was calling her.

"Hey can you call, Maya is calling me?" Andy asked Robert who agreed

Andy hit answer on her phone, "Hey what's up?"

"How did it go today?" Maya asked

"It went so well actually. We just kept waiting for them to transfer one of us or suspend us but nothing happened. They just told us that if anything about us gets reported then one of us will get transferred." She explained

"Wow, that's really good." Said Maya

"Yea it is. I'm gonna go though because we are getting dinner and I wanna get changed. I'll see you tomorrow for shift."

"Night Andy." Maya said before hanging up the phone.

Andy walked into the bedroom to get changed into something comfy for the night. She had a pair of shorts on and was about to put a t-shirt of Roberts on when she felt his arms wrap around hers. Andy instantly melted against him and leaned her head back against his chest. Robert brought his lips down and kissed her neck.

"I've missed you" he said continuing to kiss her neck.

"How did your check up go today?" She asked only wanting to know one answer.

"I still can't do a lot of things but this I can." He said turning her around. He leaned down and kissed her. Andy took the shirt in her hands and threw it on the floor before taking his off. They made their way over to his bed never breaking contact. Robert laid back while Andy climbed on top removing whatever clothes they had left. They were just about to start again when the doorbell rang.

Andy and Robert both parted from each other and Andy shot her head towards the door.

"Your kidding me right?" She asked herself.

Andy hopped off the bed and put her clothes back on to answer the door.

After she closed the door Sullivan came out of the room annoyed.

"Damn delivery guy." Robert said under his breath before he sat down to eat dinner.

* * *

hope you all liked this chapter and as always leave your comments!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys i know if been a hot minute since the last update. I was thinking of how i wanted to go with this story and didnt want to just post something to post it. I hope you all enjoy. Also im bad at writing medical stuff so things will jump if im not sure on how to write some stuff.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

After a long absence from the station Sullivan was ready to get back to the job he loves. Sitting at home, doing more physical therapy and paperwork was not what he wanted to be doing again. He won't be kicking anymore doors open though that's for sure. He wanted to get back to what he loves doing with his team. Having Andy with him though was a plus for sure.

Maya and Jack decided to move in with each other which made Andy move in with Sullivan. He loved waking up with her everyday and couldn't image her not being there.

He and Andy walked to work that day because it was a nice day in Seattle which is rare. It was nice living together because Andy had everything she needed their and didn't have to go back and forth. When they got to the office though they were to be professional, they didn't need any one reporting them and getting sent to another station or possibly fired.

When Sullivan came back he acted like he never left. Everyone ate breakfast in the morning and then they had lineup and gave assignments for the day. It was like nothing had changed but yet it had. He was more involved in the team than when he first started.

He put himself on AID car so that he wasn't in anything too much too soon. There was a call and he had assigned Bishop with him for the day. Everyone stayed at the station doing their work.

"I'm glad to see you back Sir." Maya said when they got in the car.

"I'm glad to be back. I needed to be back and out of the house." He told her before pulling out of the station.

Andy and the rest of the team were still at the station while they went on the call. While everyone was doing chores Andy snuck away to go to the bathroom. Only she was checking to see if she was pregnant.

Over the last couple days she's been sluggish and vomiting in the morning when Robert wasn't near. She knew they should have been more careful but its not like they are teenagers and this was a mistake. If she was she was going to keep it. She's older and if you wait for the right time to have kids your never going to have them.

While she was waiting she wished Maya was here with her to talk to her. She couldn't do that with the guys and if Vic knew she might tell Travis.

When she looked down at the positive test in her hand she was happy. She loved Sullivan and he loved her. Their lives were moving in the right direction and this was part of it.

Before she could do anything else a call came in and she ran out of the bathroom.

Maya and Sullivan heard the call over their radio and made their way over to the call.

The call was intense and there was a lot going on. Andy, Travis, and Dean were getting as many people out as possible while Jack and Vic hosed down the building. When the civilians came out of the building Maya and Robert helped them and made sure they were properly treated. Andy and Travis went back in to get more people and just as Travis walked out with another person they was an explosion.

Roberts body went numb. Maya grabbed his arm trying to get his attention but it was no use.

"Somebody get me my gear! NOW!" He shouted at his crew

"Sir I know she is in there but you cannot go in there! You are not thinking clearly and could injure yourself again. You could do her more harm than good." Maya said trying to keep her captain away from that fire.

She turned to Jack, "Jack go in with the others and find her!" She yelled before they went looking for their friend.

"She's my family too. If anything were to happen to her… she's my Ripley." Maya told him.

"I know she is, Im sorry." He said standing by the aid car waiting for her to come out of there.

After a couple min Jack and Dean finally came out holding her. "We need a gurney!"

She didn't look good, she was knocked out from the blast but still alive. The crew got her in the ambulance while Maya drove Sullivan stayed in the back with her.

When they finally got to the hospital they were rushed into a trauma room and the team at Greys Sloan started prepping her. While this was going on Maya and Robert were giving the doctors a run down of what happened. They were also in the room with her.

Andy started to stir a little bit. "Andy can you hear me? You are at Greys Sloan its Meredith we are going to take great care of you." Mer said.

Andy tried taking the oxygen mask off her face. When she did she could barely talk but managed to get something out.

"Im pregnant." She said before passing out again.

"What did she just… did she say she was pregnant?" Robert asked in shock.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully i can post another chapter by Sunday night, at least thats my hope!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Was suppose to post this last night but due dates for assignments got in the way. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was in the waiting room waiting for any news on Andy. Robert and Maya stayed with Andy while the doctors admitted her. She had a couple test done and nothing needed to be done surgically which was good. After they were done they placed her in a room to be monitored for the next 48 hours. Robert managed to call Pruit and let him know what happened and he immediately came to the hospital.

Maya went out and let everyone know that she was going to be ok and that they should all go back to the station. They all said goodbye to Andy before they headed out. Her dad and Robert stayed with her though.

Andy was asleep but her dad had questions.

"How did this happen?" He asked quietly trying not to wake her.

"We were on a call, she was taking people out and then there was an explosion. Trust me, I wanted to run in there after her. Maya stopped me though. She wouldn't let me go and I hated every second waiting for them to make sure she was ok." Robert told him

"Theres something else I need to tell you."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, before she passed out when we got here she told Dr. Grey that she was pregnant. When the doctors ran her blood test they confirmed with me that she is pregnant." Robert told him

"How are you feeling about this?" Pruit asked him

"After my wife died I thought that I wouldn't ever have a family. The thought of loving someone else was never an option but then I moved back here and met Andy and that thought changed. Now I'm going to be a dad and I couldn't be happier. She just needs to be more careful. Im not letting her into another burning building." He said chuckling.

Robert looked over at Pruit, "Hey your going to be a grandpa! How do you feel about that."

"I feel old. Thanks for pointing that out."

Later in the night Pruit left to go get some rest leaving Robert alone with Andy. The doctors got him a cot to sleep on so that he wasn't in a chair all night. Andy woke up at one point and saw Robert sleeping. She didn't know if she should wake him or not but he was already awake. He started to get up and moved closer to her bed.

"Hey your awake. How are you feeling?" He asked

"Like I got blasted." She replied

"Yea well for the next 8 or so months you are going to be on aid car and front desk. Cant be fighting fires with little Sullivan in there."

Andy didn't know he knew. "How, how do you know?"

"The doctors ran your blood, you also told us when you first got here before passing out."

"I was going to tell you but you went on that call and I had just found out."

"It's ok, I am just glad that you are ok." He said before kissing her.

"We are going to be parents." Andy said laughing. "We are going to suck at this."

"We will be fine. We got a whole station to help."

After Andy was released from the hospital and resumed working the whole crew congratulated them on their growing family. Maya and Vic were especially excited to be aunts to their best friends baby. They all knew it would be weird not having Herrera on major calls with them but they knew that she wouldn't be able or allowed to.

Later when Andy and Robert got home they laid in bed right relaxing from the day they had. Andy reached over and laid her head on his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked

"I was just thinking about how great it would be to have a girl." He told her.

Andy looked up at him, "You want a girl?"

"I think having a miniature version of you would be great. My two girls that I love more than anything. And who knows, maybe she will follow in her parents footsteps and become a firefighter."

"Oh she will. If she doesn't though I will kick her ass." Andy said before they got ready for bed.

The next couple of months would be interesting.

* * *

As always leave your comments and let me know what you thought!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! YES I am back and yes I am sorry for the long awaited chapter updates. It is mid October and school sucks. When is Christmas? My life has been so hectic that this went on the back burner and I'm sorry! I will try to upload when I can so if you don't see anything in awhile don't worry.

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Sullivan woke up that next morning before Andy did and just watched her sleep. He still couldn't believe that they're together, and not just together but having a baby. He can still remember the embarrassing night after shift when he asked her to coffee. He made it seem like he was doing it to help the team out but in reality he just wanted to spend time with her.

Flashback:

'Andrea just walked out of my office and all I could think about was how stupid I sounded asking her out.' He thought as he placed his hands over his face in embarrassment.

'She probably walked in here ready for a punishment and instead I asked her out to coffee. Maybe giving her a slap on the wrist would have been better.' He thought before packing up and leaving for the night.

End Flashback.

* * *

After thinking back to that time Robert got up for the day and started cooking breakfast for them. Still in bed though, Andy started to wake up. She smelled the wonderful food that Robert was cooking but before she could enjoy it she was on her feet. Running into the bathroom two seconds later she had her head in the toilet and was throwing up. Robert could hear what was going on and came into the bathroom only to find her closing the door before he got there.

"Andy can you let me in?" He asked her

"No, it's not pretty in here. I'm fine." She got out before throwing up again.

"Andy open the door now. I do not care if it's pretty. I need to make sure you're ok." He said waiting for the door to open.

When he heard the lock unlock her opened it to see her sitting up against the shower wall.

He sat down next to her on the floor to push the hair out of her face. "How long have you been having morning sickness?" He asked concerned.

"2 weeks now. But it can last 4-5 weeks. I'll be fine Robert." She said getting up off the floor.

"Hey" Robert said grabbing her hand. "You need to take it easy at work from now on. I can't have you going into exploding buildings."

"I know. Come on, let's go eat." She said pulling him up and walking to the kitchen.

When she got to the kitchen she noticed he didn't turn the stove off.

"Robert!" She shouted running over to turn everything off. "You left the food on and now it's burned." She said showing him.

"Look I came to make sure you were ok, I wasn't too worried about the eggs."

"It's fine, let's just get something on the way in today." She said before going to get dressed.

* * *

When Andy walked into the kitchen at work she was greeted by her friends who loved the fact that the girl that never talked about settling down or even kids was doing both and with their captain.

"Hey pregers, how was your morning?" Vic asked jokingly.

"Yea hows my favorite niece or nephew?" Maya said trying to touch my stomach. I swatted her hand away

"Do it and i will hurt you. I may be pregnant but i can still do damage."

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Maya shot back looking at Vic

"Look I'm sorry. I woke up sick and then Robert burned breakfast and now I'm on aid car until i give birth so todays a lot right now."

"Andy you can't be mad about him wanting you to be safe. You had to of known that once you told him this was going to happen." Maya said

"Yea but i thought it was going to happen like in a month or so, not now."

"Ok but you were just in the hospital because you were in an explosion. You remember that right?"

"Yes Maya. I'm not an idiot. Can I just rant for 5 min without the voice of reason in my ear?"

"Yes. Totally go ahead. I'm all ears." Maya said listening to her friend.

"Well now I don't have anything. Ill just go get dressed." Andy said before walking away.

* * *

After getting dressed everyone was downstairs getting ready for shift before Sullivan gave them their chores for the day. As soon as Sullivan got down though a call went off and they needed to get going. Everyone was getting their gear on while Andy watched them.

"Wait so who's with me on aid car?! I can't do it myself." She said looking at Sully.

He looked around and saw Warren. "Warren your on aid car with Herrera today."

Warren go out of his gear and went to go stand with Andy. "So I guess it's just us today." He said after the trucks rolled out.

* * *

Alright let me know what you guys thought! Once again sorry about the late updates.


End file.
